Procedures for removing fat from the human body have increased in prevalence as the general population has increased in weight and age. Lipoplasty and other surgical methods for removing fat present significant risks including death, high rates of complications, infection, seromas, skin damage, thromboembolism and fluid imbalances. Thus, there is a need in the art for alternative procedures for removal of fat deposits is needed.
Disclosed herein, inter alia, are solutions to these and other problems in the art.